1948–49 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1948-49 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 20th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into multiple groups, with the top teams meeting in the final. Wiener EG defeated EC KAC in the final to win the championship. Nationalliga Group 1 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 11:3 *'Wiener EG' - Strassenbahn 11:2 *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 17:3 (5:1, 6:1, 6:1) *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 8:2 (3:0, 2:1, 3:1) *'Wiener EG' - Innsbrucker EV 7:3 (1:1, 4:0, 2:2) *'Wiener EG' - Innsbrucker EV 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Strassenbahn 11:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Strassenbahn 11:4 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Strassenbahn 22:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Strassenbahn 17:6 Group 2 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Schwarzweiss 5:0 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 10:6 *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 4:1 (2:0, 2:0, 0:1) - stopped in second period at 4:0, but resumed *'EC KAC' - Schwarzweiss 12:1 *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 7:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) *EC KAC - EK Engelmann Wien 0:0 Final Two games total goals *'Wiener EG' - EC KAC 4:1 (1:1, 3:0, 0:0) *'EC KAC' - Wiener EG 3:2 (0:0, 0:1, 3:1) Wiener EG defeated EC KAC 6 goals to 4. Asko Championship *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Strassenbahn 27:0 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 19:0 (6:0, 7:0, 6:0) EKE won their group. EC Kitzbuhel qualified for the final "without a fight", playing no games. ;Final *'EC Kitzbuhel' - EK Engelmann Wien 4:3 (1:2, 2:1, 1:0) Ersten Klasse This was a second-tier competition. Vienna Group ;Known scores *'Arminen Wien' - Klosterneuburg 3:0 *'Arminen Wien' - Polizei 3:2 *Stockerau - WAT Ottakring 2:2 *'Hollabrunn' - Polizei 8:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - Polizei 10:6 *'Hollabrunn' - Polizei 10:3 ;Standings Table as of February 23, 1949. Southern Group Won by Villacher SV. Western Group Won by Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg. Promotion round *'Villacher SV' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 5:4 *'Villacher SV' - WAT Ottakring 11:4 *'Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg' - WAT Ottakring 10:4 Salzburg and Villach were promoted to the Nationalliga for 1949-50. Stockerau Tournament ;Semifinals *'Hollabrunn' - Arminen 2:1 *'Stockerau' - Langenzersdorf 4:3 ;Final *'Hollabrunn' - Stockerau 7:1 ;3rd place game *'Arminen' - Langenzersdorf 5:1 Other games *'Wiener EG' - WAT Semmering 9:2 *'Wiener EG' - EC KAC 12:3 *'Wiener EG' - EC KAC 4:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Hernals 9:3 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 7:2 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - EK Engelmann Wien 9:3 (4:0, 2:2, 3:1) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 8:4 *'Hollabrunn' - Linzer ASK 4:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - Murzzuschlag 13:3 *'Grazer SV' - Arminen Wien 8:1 *'Grazer SV' - Arminen Wien 4:1 *'Austrian National Team' - Hollabrunn 10:3 *'Atus Eggenberg' - Murzzuschlag 4:2 - Ersten Klasse Ch. match (unknown group) Images Arbeiter 12-23-48.png|An image from the December 23 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-4-49.png|An image from the January 4 issue. Arbeiter 1-28-49.png|An image from the January 28 issue. Arbeiter 1-29-49.png|An image from the January 29 issue. Arbeiter 2-23-49.png|An image from the February 23 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1948 in ice hockey Category:1949 in ice hockey